Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/20 March 2015
11:27 ▉▉▉▉▉▉◤┳◥▉▉▉▉▉▉ 11:27 ▉▉▉▉▉◤┳┻┳◥▉▉▉▉▉ 11:27 ▉▉▉▉◤┳┻┳┻┳◥▉▉▉▉ 11:27 ▉▉▉◤┳━┳━┳━┳◥▉▉▉ 11:27 ▉▉◤┳┃┈╰━╯┈┃┳◥▉▉ 11:27 ▉◤┳┻╰━━━━━╯┻┳◥▉ 11:27 ◤┳┻┳┻┳┻┳┻┳┻┳┻┳◥ 11:28 ▉▉▉▉▉▉◤┳◥▉▉▉▉▉▉ 11:28 ▉▉▉▉▉◤┳┻┳◥▉▉▉▉▉ 11:28 ▉▉▉▉◤┳┻┳┻┳◥▉▉▉▉ 11:28 ▉▉▉◤┳━┳━┳━┳◥▉▉▉ 11:28 ▉▉◤┳┃┈╰━╯┈┃┳◥▉▉ 11:28 ▉◤┳┻╰━━━━━╯┻┳◥▉ 11:28 ◤┳┻┳┻┳┻┳┻┳┻┳┻┳◥ 11:29 ▉▉▉▉▉▉◤┳◥▉▉▉▉▉▉ 11:29 ▉▉▉▉▉◤┳┻┳◥▉▉▉▉▉ 11:29 ▉▉▉▉◤┳┻┳┻┳◥▉▉▉▉ 11:29 ▉▉▉◤┳━┳━┳━┳◥▉▉▉ 11:29 ▉▉◤┳┃┈╰━╯┈┃┳◥▉▉ 11:29 ▉◤┳┻╰━━━━━╯┻┳◥▉ 11:29 ◤┳┻┳┻┳┻┳┻┳┻┳┻┳◥ 11:29 okay 11:27 ▉▉▉▉▉▉◤┳◥▉▉▉▉▉▉ 11:27 ▉▉▉▉▉◤┳┻┳◥▉▉▉▉▉ 11:27 ▉▉▉▉◤┳┻┳┻┳◥▉▉▉▉ 11:27 ▉▉▉◤┳━┳━┳━┳◥▉▉▉ 11:27 ▉▉◤┳┃┈╰━╯┈┃┳◥▉▉ 11:27 ▉◤┳┻╰━━━━━╯┻┳◥▉ 11:27 ◤┳┻┳┻┳┻┳┻┳┻┳┻┳◥ 11:28 ▉▉▉▉▉▉◤┳◥▉▉▉▉▉▉ 11:28 ▉▉▉▉▉◤┳┻┳◥▉▉▉▉▉ 11:28 ▉▉▉▉◤┳┻┳┻┳◥▉▉▉▉ 11:28 ▉▉▉◤┳━┳━┳━┳◥▉▉▉ 11:28 ▉▉◤┳┃┈╰━╯┈┃┳◥▉▉ 11:28 ▉◤┳┻╰━━━━━╯┻┳◥▉ 11:28 ◤┳┻┳┻┳┻┳┻┳┻┳┻┳◥ 11:29 ▉▉▉▉▉▉◤┳◥▉▉▉▉▉▉ 11:29 ▉▉▉▉▉◤┳┻┳◥▉▉▉▉▉ 11:29 ▉▉▉▉◤┳┻┳┻┳◥▉▉▉▉ 11:29 ▉▉▉◤┳━┳━┳━┳◥▉▉▉ 11:29 ▉▉◤┳┃┈╰━╯┈┃┳◥▉▉ 11:29 ▉◤┳┻╰━━━━━╯┻┳◥▉ 11:29 ◤┳┻┳┻┳┻┳┻┳┻┳┻┳◥ 11:29 okay 04:37 Heyo 04:38 the amazing plant shielder 04:38 HAAAAAAAAAAAI~ 04:38 how are you 04:38 Fine 04:39 :D 04:40 http://www.mediafire.com/view/nimlcjax4mwa3q2/pvza22.png 04:40 WAAAAAAHT?! 04:40 DAT PLANT IS DA ACIDIC LEMON 04:41 yup :D 04:42 HAAAAAAAAAAAAAI~ 04:42 I return. 04:42 Hello again, PlantShielder. 04:42 hey there 04:42 Hm... 04:42 Is Wikia bugged for you guys right now? 04:42 plantshielder have you noticed they change fire peashooters name 04:42 I'm unable to comment, edit, or do any of the related. 04:43 Ya... @Tri 04:43 I'm not using wikia tho. @Povak 04:43 Actually, it might be fixed now. 04:43 I'm playing TBoIR. :P 04:43 Povak still pings me lol. 04:43 Where a friking Husk came to infernize my life. >_> 04:44 Any sign of Guppie? 04:44 :O 04:44 No... 04:44 I haven't been on the wiki for a while. 04:44 Sad. 04:44 OMG 04:44 ACID LEMON IS IN STORE 04:44 What? 04:44 (This is coming from a guy who spends most of his time playing League of Legends.) 04:45 Acid Lemon is a plant from the next world, Jurassic Jungle. 04:45 Ah, I see. 04:45 Plants vs. Zombies 2 isn't very appealing to me anymore. 04:45 We're still on Frostbite Caves tho... :P 04:45 I lost my data... 04:46 Twice. 04:46 Well, Sloth Garg is just a goddamn f**king headache. .-. 04:46 ._. @Povak 04:46 I pretty much despise the darn game because I got no good plants anymore. Ultimate hardcore. (I hope that rhymed.) 04:46 Smicerike Gargs are worse they throw an imp with a bucket on its head 04:47 BUCKETHEAD IMP?! @Tri 04:47 yes a new imp 04:47 Say what. 04:47 When was my last edit... 04:47 How dare they... 04:48 and the bad thing is he carries 3 of those 04:48 PS, may I have a recap on what has been happening on the wiki lately? 04:48 Yes... 04:48 Basically a lot of new users is coming. 04:49 And well, they're kinda like: Their pages aren't THAAAAAAT good. 04:49 Fire Pea - no longer Fire Peashooter 04:49 Okeh 04:49 Some are even copyright. .-. 04:49 Woah 04:49 No copyright 04:49 Crossovers are against the rules 04:49 Prepare for the speedy deletion templates 04:49 No, when I mean copyright... 04:50 I mean pages like Darklight Avenue 04:50 OMG PELLET LOTUS IS IN PVZ 2 ENG 04:51 Okat. 04:51 Okay& 04:51 Okay* 04:51 Me irl: 04:51 I prefer to die naturally rather than having a cancer and die. 04:52 Me on TBoIR: 04:52 ME WANNA CANCER 05:17 Gotta wait for Orb... 05:32 ... 05:42 (devil) 05:42 (angel) 05:43 YAY 05:43 Now I just need the pages for emoticons... 05:43 OR NOT EVEN THE PAGE AT ALL! :O 05:52 Umm... 05:52 I wonder... 05:52 Percentage resistance is better than defense... 05:56 KANADIAN FISH 05:56 HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI~ 05:56 lol 05:56 Haillo 05:56 I'm planning to do PvZCC Adventures as an MMORPG now. 05:56 :O 05:56 Whoa 05:56 k 05:56 Btw 05:56 What if i told you 05:57 Dave's Adventures 05:57 is nothing 05:57 more 05:57 WAAAAAAAAAAAAHT?! ._. 05:57 than a prototype of a game i worked on shortly after Sticky? 05:57 :O 05:57 Umm... 05:57 It is a prototype test of most mechanics; 05:57 Since people actually liked though, i decided to update it 05:57 I wonder... 05:57 There's currently 6 maps 05:58 http://prntscr.com/6isiak 05:58 ^ Early beta screenshot of the game i worked on 05:58 The first being Garden... 05:58 lol 05:58 Second being City Road, unlocked at Lv 5 - Will be the main map, since it connects Garden to every other map else. 05:59 k 05:59 That beta screenshot consists of two references in Punch Out 05:59 *of 06:00 One being: Boxing glove on a rope, used by Title Defense Aran Ryan 06:00 But...it was already right :P 06:00 Anyways 06:00 Second: That guy who is hit by the Boxing Rope (Drake), his look is a reference to TD Sandman in his cutscene clothing 06:01 Haunted Graveyard being the third one - this is the first map to have lots of zombies. 06:01 Will feature Holy and Dark Soul Zombies, where they will be later upgraded on the last two maps. 06:02 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vpQ8OWTReAY 06:02 ^ Aran's Boxing Glove on a Rope 06:02 Fourth one being Public Pool, where you simply see that the zombies are having a great party on the pool. 06:03 And the last ones being: 06:03 - Dark House 06:03 - Holy Cathedral 06:04 Dark House brings loads of upgraded and non-upgraded Dark Soul Zombies, as well loads of Imps and Buckethead Zombies. 06:04 I currently have only 2 areas fully planned for my new game: 06:04 Mud Cavaders (Old name was Mud Caverns) 06:04 Ice Ice Frize 06:04 Holy Cathedral, however, is a holy counterpart to Dark House. 06:05 The Imps are actually Dark and Holy too. 06:05 Bucketheads are the same, though. 06:05 Hi CS 06:05 long time no see 06:05 The two maps' bosses are special: 06:05 - Dark House's boss is Demon Zombie 06:05 - Holy Cathedral's boss is Angel Zombie 06:05 Btw HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI~ 06:06 Yeah 06:06 They have a huge health, despite the small size, and are considered as Raid Bosses. 06:07 Also, they have lots of attacks which may be deadly too. 06:07 Mud Cavaders: First area, underground in a muddy place. No speciality. 06:07 Ice Ice Frize: An icy area, set in Russia and in a very cold place of it; This world has a breeze which sometimes stuns you for a short time, but can also stun enemies. 06:09 "What was that for, Lizzy?!" --Drake after getting knocked back by the Boxing Rope 06:09 "LOOK OUT, DRAKE!" --Lizzy 06:09 "There's mud below me, right Lizz?" --Drake 06:09 "Yep, Drake..." --Lizzy 06:09 "And i could sink in it anytime, right Liz?" --Drake 06:09 "Yep, Drake......" --Lizzy 06:09 ".....I blame you, Liz." --Drake 06:09 *and then he sinks in the mud, and you enter Mud Cavaders* 06:12 Uniquities from each area: 06:12 Garden - Has NPCs and few zombies. 06:12 City Road - Main map which connects all other maps. 06:12 Haunted Graveyard - Has loads of zombies. 06:12 Public Pool - Has water, which can only be accessed by Snorkel Zombies, or any other aquatic zombie or plant I put. 06:12 Dark House - All zombies have guided projectiles, and somewhat high damage. 06:12 Holy Cathedral - All zombies shoot WAY faster than normal. 06:14 The area after Ice Ice Frize might be Hammerhead Beach (reference to Banjo Kazooie on the N64) 06:14 Actually Dark Imp and upgraded Dark Soul Zombie shoots dark balls, blood or fire, while Holy Imp and upgraded Holy Soul Zombies shoots holy balls, suns or fire. 06:14 The only thing the Dark and Holy counterparts have in common is the fire attack. 06:15 Wait no 06:06 Yeah 06:06 They have a huge health, despite the small size, and are considered as Raid Bosses. 06:07 Also, they have lots of attacks which may be deadly too. 06:07 Mud Cavaders: First area, underground in a muddy place. No speciality. 06:07 Ice Ice Frize: An icy area, set in Russia and in a very cold place of it; This world has a breeze which sometimes stuns you for a short time, but can also stun enemies. 06:09 "What was that for, Lizzy?!" --Drake after getting knocked back by the Boxing Rope 06:09 "LOOK OUT, DRAKE!" --Lizzy 06:09 "There's mud below me, right Lizz?" --Drake 06:09 "Yep, Drake..." --Lizzy 06:09 "And i could sink in it anytime, right Liz?" --Drake 06:09 "Yep, Drake......" --Lizzy 06:09 ".....I blame you, Liz." --Drake 06:09 *and then he sinks in the mud, and you enter Mud Cavaders* 06:12 Uniquities from each area: 06:12 Garden - Has NPCs and few zombies. 06:12 City Road - Main map which connects all other maps. 06:12 Haunted Graveyard - Has loads of zombies. 06:12 Public Pool - Has water, which can only be accessed by Snorkel Zombies, or any other aquatic zombie or plant I put. 06:12 Dark House - All zombies have guided projectiles, and somewhat high damage. 06:12 Holy Cathedral - All zombies shoot WAY faster than normal. 06:14 The area after Ice Ice Frize might be Hammerhead Beach (reference to Banjo Kazooie on the N64) 06:14 Actually Dark Imp and upgraded Dark Soul Zombie shoots dark balls, blood or fire, while Holy Imp and upgraded Holy Soul Zombies shoots holy balls, suns or fire. 06:14 The only thing the Dark and Holy counterparts have in common is the fire attack. 06:15 Wait no 06:17 Holy Soul Zombies shoots holy balls, holy blood or fire. 06:17 Dark Soul Zombies shoot dark balls, dark blood or fire. 06:18 hmm 06:19 I need a name for my new game.. 06:19 Hmm 06:19 Drake's Tales? 06:19 hmm yah maybe 06:19 Yah, I'll go with that until i get a better name. 06:19 While I need Orb 06:20 Cuz as it's going to be online... 06:23 hmm wow 06:24 Drake will be able to use attacks.. 06:24 ofc 06:24 His primary being extending his boxing rope to bonk enemies; Long-ranged melee attack 06:36 So, donkey kong is who i shall fight? 06:36 Ya 06:36 k 06:36 Prepare to see the sh** getting beat out of Mac. 06:36 lol 06:36 lol 06:39 . 06:44 Hey isn't it funny our affiliates are barley active 06:44 Actually, PvZ Wiki is VEEEEEEEERY active. 06:46 well that is very active but the crossover and the pvz battles are alnost dead :/ 06:46 Video recorded; rendering right now 06:46 can't really say about the complipedia 06:46 https://www.dropbox.com/s/1ol57fn9c0paw5l/Captura%20de%20tela%202015-03-20%2015.39.04.png?dl=0 - Very interesting... 06:46 Btw Tiny Peashooter is a TOTAL reference to TBoIR. 06:47 I exploited a trick in the Donkey Kong fight to make it easier 06:47 It didn't work the first time i tried exploiting it; but since it worked the third time, it caused an epic finish. 06:48 That trick is; If you got a star punch (Needs to be at least 1 star punch), wait for him to slam his chests 06:48 Then, he should jump at you and assault you 06:48 http://pvzcrossover.wikia.com/wiki/Five_nights_at_plants#comm-3276 Look at the comments 06:48 Use a well-timed star punch; If done correctly, he instantly gets knocked down. 06:48 xD THE FRUKKIN COMENTS!!! 06:49 :O @Lilgrei 06:49 If he stands up; If you are smart to not execute this if he has low health, you can pretty much get 2 lives off him with 1 knockdown. 06:49 ITS A CONSPIRACY 06:51 AURB 06:51 PLZ APPEER. 06:48 That trick is; If you got a star punch (Needs to be at least 1 star punch), wait for him to slam his chests 06:48 Then, he should jump at you and assault you 06:48 http://pvzcrossover.wikia.com/wiki/Five_nights_at_plants#comm-3276 Look at the comments 06:48 Use a well-timed star punch; If done correctly, he instantly gets knocked down. 06:48 xD THE FRUKKIN COMENTS!!! 06:49 :O @Lilgrei 06:49 If he stands up; If you are smart to not execute this if he has low health, you can pretty much get 2 lives off him with 1 knockdown. 06:49 ITS A CONSPIRACY 06:51 AURB 06:51 PLZ APPEER. 06:56 Hmm 06:56 I just remembered the DK rap 06:56 ---Lilgrei, please don't sing it in public...-- 06:56 --LILGREI NAW--- 06:56 lol 06:56 ---NO LILGREI STOP--- 06:56 ... 06:56 ff 06:56 fff 06:56 (fffuuu) 06:56 lel 06:56 --- 06:57 He's bigger, he's faster, and stronger too! 06:57 He's the first member, of the DK Crew, uh! 06:57 DK, Donkey Kong! DK, Donkey Kong! 06:57 Donkey Kong is here 06:57 ... 06:57 --OH GOD DANGIT LILGREI, YOU DID!-- 06:57 LEL 06:57 FNAP2 06:57 let's just say that I have a 'FEW" Ideas :D 06:57 What?... 06:57 06:58 OH NO THEY KNOW!!!! 06:58 \ 06:58 Oh thank god the FNAP 2 picture didn't go 06:58 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RcP91tQ4ZSM 06:58 lol 06:59 brb PIANUP LRSUUNJS LOL 06:59 "ChangoDeGuerra" 06:59 It had to be a brazilian. .-. 07:00 Hey plantshielder 07:00 ? 07:01 I took your Idea on the "evil shroom" being a lil OP 07:02 so I changed it Funky Fungus Forest' 07:05 (epicblank) 06:58 Oh thank god the FNAP 2 picture didn't go 06:58 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RcP91tQ4ZSM 06:58 lol 06:59 brb PIANUP LRSUUNJS LOL 06:59 "ChangoDeGuerra" 06:59 It had to be a brazilian. .-. 07:00 Hey plantshielder 07:00 ? 07:01 I took your Idea on the "evil shroom" being a lil OP 07:02 so I changed it Funky Fungus Forest' 07:05 (epicblank) 07:07 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u6rESEBl9nE&feature=youtu.be 07:07 Hearing Infanticide right now. 07:11 lol 07:12 Well AFK 07:00 Hey plantshielder 07:00 ? 07:01 I took your Idea on the "evil shroom" being a lil OP 07:02 so I changed it Funky Fungus Forest' 07:05 (epicblank) 07:07 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u6rESEBl9nE&feature=youtu.be 07:07 Hearing Infanticide right now. 07:11 lol 07:12 Well AFK 07:22 . 07:23 b0red 07:26 lolz buta 07:26 DUH DUH DUH DUT DUT DUT DUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 07:27 hi 07:27 hello amazing people :) plantshielder and masterninja 07:27 :D 07:28 master ninja acid lemon is in pvz 2 eng 07:28 LOLZ BOAT IS BACK... 07:29 HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI~ @Tri 07:29 * Planturnip ISN'T A TGHING 07:29 L 07:29 ╚( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 07:29 Hearing Ascension right now 07:29 HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI~ 07:30 lenny gonna steal yo gurl 07:31 Rx2 :) glad to see ya 07:31 hi 07:39 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-umA99hv8xI im live 07:41 Muhahaha 07:41 hallo 07:41 HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI~ 07:41 hoi 07:41 Hi 07:41 Lilgri pls 07:41 Chubby, eh? 07:42 Hello mortals 07:42 HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI~ 07:42 hai cr 07:42 i thot u were inactive 07:42 I am 07:42 just bored 07:42 oh 07:42 And exams 07:43 I inactive 07:43 bai 07:43 k 07:43 nuuuu D: 07:43 FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU 07:43 Uf 07:43 Yay ps is mod 07:43 Cuz Orb. ._. 07:43 c: 07:43 too lzy to caps 07:44 :c 07:44 My biggest dream was to be a regular peasant. 07:44 Apparently and recently, Orb ruined it. .-. 07:44 who pleys blockheads 07:44 or tfm 07:44 I haz no idea of wtf is it. 07:45 yay 07:45 �� 07:45 what is this thing 07:45 oh its a beby 07:45 hello beby 07:45 dont hurt me 07:46 ��:KILL EVERYTHING 07:46 :c 07:46 �� use this beby 07:46 ��: yay candy 07:47 ��: red pill or blue pill 07:47 ��: psyche, i am both 07:47 its blue and black 07:47 not for me 07:47 it's white and gold 07:47 ���� eat this beby 07:47 save brain for desert 07:47 �� 07:48 ��: pou 07:48 �� winny da pou 07:49 �� beby cach 07:49 yay beby ded 07:50 i wanna eat ���� 07:50 c: 07:51 i wanna eat ���� too 07:51 feshe ur still beautiful 07:51 there was an eclipse where i live today 07:51 ���� it farted 07:51 dt teacher didnt let us go outside to watch 07:51 eh no biggie 07:51 aw 07:51 just gotta wait another 75 years 07:51 oh yeah i saw that on a vid today 07:51 aw 07:51 :P @Fishy 07:52 ���� she farted 07:52 it's snowing where i live 07:52 #feshegotrektbydtteacher 07:52 snowing is worse than an eclipse tbh 07:52 k 07:52 i have never experienced such weather 07:53 It doesn't snow where I live... 07:53 I saw the eclipse 07:53 �������� 07:53 good for you dear 07:53 i saw nothun 07:53 and apperantly, the next eclipse will be in either 5 years or 60/66 years 07:53 coz sleep 07:53 i liek sleep 07:53 than eclipse 07:53 this was the video i saw in class today https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a8Vo_b5BhVM 07:53 sleeeeep 07:53 75 years until the next eclipse like the one that happened yesterday 07:54 �� 07:54 theres a total eclipse this september but its happening in the early morning 07:54 so i prob wont see it 07:54 #feshegetsrektagainbylife 07:54 where 07:54 bump 07:55 looking at a map of it 07:55 literaly all of south america 07:55 most of europe 07:55 west africa 07:55 Omg 07:55 and part of north america 07:55 Whole south america?! 07:55 In germany, next half eclipse will be in 5 years, next full eclipse in 66 years 07:55 yes 07:55 yay im in west africa 07:55 i think 07:55 i've always hated the sun 07:55 - it makes you blind 07:55 - it's super sp00ky (for me anyways) 07:55 - it's never there at night 07:55 nah its not 07:55 you think youre in west africa? 07:55 YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY :3 07:55 I live on Brazil tho, so... :P 07:56 yay well done ps 07:56 north east of africa 07:56 egypt? 07:56 yay woo 07:56 no 07:56 the one next to egypt? 07:56 (lol) 07:56 fjapifj 07:56 ( lol ) 07:56 middle east asia 07:56 hue 07:56 thats not africa 07:57 Iknow 07:57 thats middle east asia 07:57 its nera doe 07:57 well the places i mentioned are where you can see the eclipse the best 07:57 http://c.tadst.com/gfx/eclipses/20150928/path-1920.png 07:57 here ya go 07:57 darker on map = more of eclipse can be seen 07:58 the parts that arent shaded at all are where you cant see it at all obvs 07:58 Phils isnt affected 07:58 Uae is affected 07:58 Yaayz 07:58 tru 07:58 feshe peeeem 07:58 k need to be super focus doged now 07:58 I live in antartica do 07:58 doing ranked pvp match on wizard101 07:58 i need to win 07:58 plaz 07:58 k 07:59 more like super BOGUS doged now 07:59 ... 07:59 ... 07:59 plan is 07:59 nobody gets the reference do they 07:59 rekt the opponent with judgement 07:59 judgement spell is amaze 07:59 judgement day : feb 30, 6666 08:00 Hue 08:00 k 08:00 Do not mess up with religion plz... :X 08:00 kthxbai 08:00 omg i just realised my opponent has same wand as me 08:00 wand buddies yassss 08:01 yay 08:01 k im not getting the spell i specifically need like right now 08:01 game why do you hate me so much 08:02 jqepwRowHK]H 08:02 why 08:02 why must u do dis 08:03 k 08:03 game 08:03 rly 08:03 hates me 08:03 give me right spells right now jigoirjgerg 08:03 oh too late im dead 08:02 why 08:02 why must u do dis 08:03 k 08:03 game 08:03 rly 08:03 hates me 08:03 give me right spells right now jigoirjgerg 08:03 oh too late im dead 08:03 nvm 08:03 not deded yet 08:04 im not dead except im going to lose 08:04 100 health left no heal spells 08:04 not deded but going to be deded 08:05 tru 08:05 not ded but yes 08:05 see i deded 08:05 nuu 08:05 maybe i need to sort my deck out 08:05 btw feshe if you are done check pehem plz 08:16 Umm... 08:16 Where's Orb? 08:16 In the shower 08:16 Dead 08:16 HAAAAAAAAAAAAI~ 08:17 08:18 hallo 08:20 feshe i thought your profile pic was a snorlax 08:20 Feshe's pic reminds me of my grandma 08:22 08:22 it reminds me of myself - fabulous 08:22 thabulush 08:24 08:26 Did anyone see the solar eclipse? 08:26 No... 08:26 There'll be another one at September tho. 08:29 08:30 I did 08:38 . 08:45 I'm doing homework right now. 08:45 It's geography homework, but it's got nothing to do with geography. 08:45 More like portuguese. 08:45 Whut. 08:52 ORB 08:52 GODDAMNIT 08:52 WHERE ARE YOU 08:52 I NEED YOU 08:52 FOR MAKING AN ONLINE GAME 08:58 Today the stuff on school was so hard I even thought "Probably thinking on a way to commit suicide is more worth it than thinking of the answer for this". 08:59 You instantly thought in what I said yesterday, didn't you? .-. 08:59 Yep. 09:00 Done with homework. 09:01 School is getting hard for me. 09:02 People say I'm smarter than other people in my school. 09:02 It's not that I'm smart, it's that other people are dumb. 09:03 lol 08:52 I NEED YOU 08:52 FOR MAKING AN ONLINE GAME 08:58 Today the stuff on school was so hard I even thought "Probably thinking on a way to commit suicide is more worth it than thinking of the answer for this". 08:59 You instantly thought in what I said yesterday, didn't you? .-. 08:59 Yep. 09:00 Done with homework. 09:01 School is getting hard for me. 09:02 People say I'm smarter than other people in my school. 09:02 It's not that I'm smart, it's that other people are dumb. 09:03 lol 09:03 Umm... 09:03 I wonder... 09:04 Does anyone ever made a Cathedral bg with no character and hole at all? 09:04 Yep. 09:04 Edmund did. 09:05 And he even used it in his game. 09:05 Dude... >_> 09:05 I mean a clean bg 09:05 Edmund did, but it'd only present in the game files. 09:06 Wish it had a goddamn link for that image... :/ 09:06 Wait, I'd be copyrighting Edmund then... 09:06 It's because, in PvZCC Adventures, there'll have a Holy Cathedral map. 09:07 And a Dark House map. 09:07 Where there resides Angel Zombie and Devil Zombie. 09:07 Respectively. 09:20 http://prntscr.com/6j9c64 Look at who I am! 09:20 , 09:20 FFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU 09:21 HE UNLOCKED ???!!!! 09:31 . 09:35 http://prntscr.com/6j9k6e Sh-ow. 09:35 Oh yeah...Utero's / Womb's Super Secret. :P 09:36 Actually, Basement's Very Secret. 09:36 Yeah, Ikr? 09:37 Sometimes Super Secrets are "randomized", so that these Super Secrets don't appear on the correct area. 09:37 Like how Cathedral's Super Secret may appear on Depths I. 09:37 Actually, the Very Secret of a floor has the background of another floor. 09:38 Umm...isn't this kinda redundant? :P 09:38 Yep, it's also repetitive. 09:39 I'm so big I'm bigger than Dingle.; 09:39 And my tears do more damage than Lil' Brimstone's laser. 09:40 lol 09:40 Dingle? 09:40 Yes 09:40 *insert Tingle from TLoZ* 09:40 poop boss in tboi:r 09:40 A huge poop. :P 09:41 As big as "Level 3" Dingleberry 09:41 Actually, he's the smallest of all bosses. 09:41 Yeah. :P 09:41 If you count Larry Jr.'s lenght then... 09:41 Oh, btw... 09:41 i thought monstro and dingle were the same size 09:42 https://www.dropbox.com/s/ewkxzqlkos015fx/Captura%20de%20tela%202015-03-16%2011.34.07.png?dl=0 - A true Larry Jr. 09:44 http://prntscr.com/6j9p64 09:45 Chubby, eh? 09:45 HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI~ 09:45 Hi Pova 09:45 *Povak 09:45 lilgrei hoi 09:50 CACETE 09:50 DESGRAÇA DE PORRA INVISÍVEL 09:50 *O*RRA 09:50 **P*RRA 09:50 Flash-in-and-out Devil? .-. 09:50 yEP. 09:50 They weren't even in my sight when I entered the room.; 09:50 And I didn't see them coming at me. 09:51 I only heard the sound. 09:51 I thought they were Maws. 09:52 PORRA SR. S 09:52 EU NÃO QUERIA ESSA BOSTA DE SISTER MAGGY 09:58 For eternal happiness on TBoIR, press alt and F4 at the same time. 09:58 .-. 09:59 no 09:59 Fish since when you're here? 09:59 since i gave birth to a potato 09:51 I only heard the sound. 09:51 I thought they were Maws. 09:52 PORRA SR. S 09:52 EU NÃO QUERIA ESSA BOSTA DE SISTER MAGGY 09:58 For eternal happiness on TBoIR, press alt and F4 at the same time. 09:58 .-. 09:59 no 09:59 Fish since when you're here? 09:59 since i gave birth to a potato 10:03 Is Tiny Planet OP? 10:09 It's a very good item, but not OPL. 10:09 *OP 10:09 AFK. 10:09 Btw Head Trauma doesn't say so. 10:16 How do you change user rights messages? 09:58 .-. 09:59 no 09:59 Fish since when you're here? 09:59 since i gave birth to a potato 10:03 Is Tiny Planet OP? 10:09 It's a very good item, but not OPL. 10:09 *OP 10:09 AFK. 10:09 Btw Head Trauma doesn't say so. 10:16 How do you change user rights messages? 10:21 [[10:22 10:32 Wait. 10:32 Actually, Dingle is the second smallest. 10:32 The smallest boss is Loki. 10:37 Or, you can consider baby Geminy and baby Steven the smallest bosses when they aren't attached to big Steven/Gemini, 10:37 *. 10:44 hellooooooooooo! 10:48 hi 2015 03 20